pelea en el cielo
by viliandra odette
Summary: la lluvia que paso hace rato me inspiro, es una pelea entre Jack Frost y Raquel Storm. Raquel fue inventada por JanElement espero no se moleste que la use. tomense un cafecito para la tormenta y disfruten.


**se que aun no he actualizado la otra historia pero no pude evitar escribir este one-short, la lluvia que paso en donde vivo hizo que me imaginara esta historia porque si cayo granizo lo cual es rayo por estos rumbos, tambien relampagos y muchos truenos parecia que los dioses estaban muy molestos.**

**ACLARACION: Raquel Storm es inventada por _JaneElement_ solo la tome prestada, al igual que los personajes de El Origen De Los Guardianes son de sus respectivos autores, nada con fines lucrativos.**

* * *

Zarina estaba sentada en la mesa de su casa jugando Candy crush en la laptop de su hermana, cuando comenzó a tronar, no era la primera vez que sucedía así que no les tomo importancia y siguió jugando y viendo el programa de televisión que su hermana mayor había puesto.

El tiempo paso y las nubes se acercaban al igual que los tronidos, cada vez eran más fuertes, se oían arriba de su casa, le habían dicho que no podía tener la computadora prendida cuando hubiera rayos, pensó en obedecer pero luego cambio de idea esperaba a que su hermana le ordenara apagarla total la laptop era de ella.

Creyó que sería momentáneo porque del otro lado el cielo estaba azul y despejado, aun así los tronidos siguieron cada vez más fuertes y con el rayos y relámpagos, se oía como si dos grandes energías chocaron, provocando que te estremecieras por el sonido tan fuerte.

Zarina solo se encogía, vio la laptop y luego a su hermana.

-**tengo que apagarla, verdad?**- era obvio pero quería que su hermana le dijera, como ya lo había hecho respecto a que la tenía cargando.

-**claro apágala y desconecta todo lo demás**- la luz se había ido pero al poco rato regreso y si seguía asi algún aparato se dañaría.

Era lo que zarina esperaba, rápido hizo lo que le dijo, después de eso quiso salir a observar pero un estruendo y la luz de un rayo la detuvo en seco, haciéndola retroceder y quedar en la puerta, viendo como el azul se marchaba.

-**por favor Thor, tranquilo**- decía en voz baja suplicando con sus manos.

-**o tal vez sea Raquel haciendo rabietas de nuevo ¬¬**

No olvidaba las historias que leía sobre los guardianes, creyó que tal vez ellos tenían algo que ver, y como si fuera adivina, en el cielo estaba la mismísima Raquel storm discutiendo con Jack frost, pero que ella se enfadara significaba tormenta para los pobres mortales.

Raquel había sido la novia de Jack y como el termino con ella hizo sus rabietas creando una tormenta desastrosa.

-**Raquel, no tienes por qué dañar a los mortales, solo porque estas molesta**- Jack trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

-**no me importa…además es tu culpa!**- conforme Raquel se molestaba la tormenta empeoraba.

-**estás loca!, no es mi culpa que seas una niñita berrinchuda**-

-**no soy una niñita berrinchuda!**- eso basto para hacer explotar a Raquel, le lanzo unos rayos provenientes de sus manos a Jack que fácilmente los esquivo, un rayo se dirigía directo a Jack, este reacciono a tiempo y le apunto con su cayado lanzando un rayo de hielo, que al chocar provoco un estruendo demasiado fuerte para los mortales, se dio una explosión debido al choque causando granizo para los mortales.

-**si! Jack está peleando con ella**- zarina estaba feliz apoyando al espíritu del invierno, porque más antes su hermana le había enseñado el granizo que caía, algo muy extraño en ese lugar, lo que significaba que en efecto Jack y Raquel combatían en ese momento.

La joven estaba emocionada de saber que tenía razón –**tu puedes Jack!**-

Jack pudo escuchar las porras de zarina y como si fueran medicina milagrosa lo llenaran de más energía, se abalanzo hacia Raquel lanzando rayos de hielo con su cayado, algunos daban en el blanco y otros eran esquivados o chocaban con los rayos de Raquel, Jack estaba algo herido con raspones y un poco de su ropa quemada, ya que desde hace un rato habían comenzado la pelea.

Por otro lado la joven seguía apoyando a su guardián favorito como si estuviera viéndola la pelea, porque cada vez que le lanzaba porras la lluvia disminuía y no se escuchaba nada.

Ambos espíritus estaban cansados, como los rayos de Raquel no funcionaban se decidió a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, Jack al principio solo esquivaba los golpes no quería pegarle, pero no tuvo alternativa porque la tormenta aumentaba más.

-**vamos Jack! Pégale no te dejes**- zarina estaba preocupada al ver la tormenta cada vez más fuerte.

Las palabras de la joven fueron bien recibidas porque Jack comenzó a atacarla, Raquel lanzo una patada al lado derecho de Jack, el más concentrado y algo molesto por lo que la diosa de la tormenta le hacía a la ciudad, toma el pie de la chica y con la misma la lanzo.

-**así se ase! Acabala!**- eso fue suficiente para que Jack lanzara un rayo de hielo a Raquel antes de que se levantara, pensaba terminar con eso, y así fue, el rayo la alcanzo cuando apenas se estaba equilibrando de la caída, al momento de tocarla exploto dejando a la diosa inconsciente, Jack la tomo en brazos antes de que cayera, la iba a dejar lejos de ese lugar para que no siguiera con sus rabietas.

Después de dejarla Jack voló en dirección al polo norte con una gran sonrisa, feliz y orgulloso se sentía al escuchar esa linda voz felicitarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo quiere.

-**gracias**- le dijo entre risas.

* * *

**espero sus reviews... si sigo escribiendo el otro capitulo no se molesten...que mas, que mas...ay ya lo olvide :D**

**nos leemos luego queridos niños ^^ **


End file.
